


She Took the Ring of Me

by peristeronic



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Christianity, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Inaccurate Catholicism, POV Outsider, Wedding Rings, Weddings, why is "inaccurate catholicism" a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peristeronic/pseuds/peristeronic
Summary: A short look at a somewhat ridiculous wedding, involving two twins and their two spouses who have a tendency to rush into things without any preparation.





	She Took the Ring of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely un-beta'd and not even proofread that thoroughly. I apologize to the Catholic faith and any errant historians of the Renaissance period, because I put no effort into researching a historically-accurate wedding ceremony. Maybe you'll enjoy this anyway.

And so the priest found himself conducting three marriages within one day—although, to be strictly accurate, the final total would only be _two,_ as the _first_ marriage was now revealed to illegitimate. This Sebastian, supposedly a gentleman’s son from Messaline, had said in his vows just that afternoon that not he but _Cesario _would take Olivia as his wife for better, for worse, for richer, or for poorer… (but most likely he would prefer her richer). A wedding ceremony in which one of the actors was using a false name was not binding.__

__Considering everything, the priest was strongly tempted to wash his hands of the whole mess. It was bad enough when Lady Olivia had forced him to marry her to this adventurer clandestinely, only to decide a moment later that such subterfuge was not necessary. Now he was to perform a charade of a double wedding._ _

__He should have told the would-be couples that marriage was a sacred bond, not to be entered so lightly. But could he really afford to offend both the Countess Olivia and Duke Orsino in one blow? The father was a principled man, as he was a man of god, but he had to reluctantly admit that he would not have stood very well as one of the early Christian martyrs. He swallowed his protests and did as he was told._ _

__Standing before a motely half dozen or so witnesses in the duke’s family chapel, he opened his book and read the liturgy._ _

__“Do you...have the rings?” He wasn’t sure if he should even ask._ _

__The wedding preparations had lasted all of two hours—long enough for someone to find a better suit of apparel for Sebastian and a borrowed dress for Viola. As she walked up the aisle, she looked as though she had forgotten how to walk in a skirt._ _

__The question of the rings obviously hadn’t occurred to Orsino. The priest watched realization dawn in his eyes. He reached for his purse as if the rings might be there. Then, totally unembarrassed, Orsino pulled one of the rings he wore off his own finger and held it up. It was faded gold with a heavy, square-cut black stone. It looked nothing like a wedding band or a ring that any woman would wear.__

__As the priest read the appropriate words, Orsino reverently slid the ring onto his bride’s finger. It was too big for her by half. Equally unembarrassed, Viola kept the ring from falling off by clasping her fingers in her other hand. She didn’t take her eyes off Orsino. When he met her eyes, an almost boyish smile spread across his face. An answering smile lit up her features. That was the first time, the priest thought, that she had actually looked comely._ _

__Orsino pulled a ring off another one of his fingers—he wore at least one ring on each—to serve for his own wedding band and gave it to Viola. She slid it onto his ring finger as the priest repeated his blessing._ _

__That done, he turned his attention to Olivia and Sebastian. “Do you have the rings?”_ _

__“Yes, father,” Olivia said._ _

As the priest watched, Olivia and Sebastian each took from their finger the wedding ring they’d put on at their previous wedding and handed it to the other person, only for them then to place the rings back on each other’s fingers with the words, _receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity…_

__An audible sob burst from one of the wedding guests. It was Sir Andrew, who dabbed at his watering eyes with a handkerchief. Sir Toby thumped him on the back and loudly hissed at him to get a grip on himself._ _

__The priest’s eyes rolled heavenwards to implore God’s strength._ _

__Nevertheless, he had some skill in keeping a straight face. He continued the lengthy Latin rites. Finally he blessed the whole assembly—fools, drunkards, and a pirate—while the couples embraced. He realized then that he couldn’t feel he had done his duty if he didn’t drop a hint._ _

__“Remember, my lords and ladies,” he said, “that the Lord made man and woman of two separate kinds. He created woman to be a man’s helpmeet, and He created marriage to bring together a man and a woman for the conception of children and for the mutual benefit of the two persons. Remember what the Lord’s intent is, and let your marriage always gratify Him.”_ _

__Viola raised an eyebrow, trying not to look amused. The other three were not listening. The priest sighed. He had performed his duties._ _


End file.
